Still Your Little Sister
by Keena Kon
Summary: It's been three years since Kalea left her brother, but when she comes back will Kai except her with open arms or will he not? Did Kalea join Biovolt? Read to see. Sequel to Kai's Little Sister. RayOC
1. Three Years Later

**A/N **Welcome to the sequel of Kai's Little Sister! This will probably have more chapters, and more stuff between Kalea and Rei. I'm also thinking about adding another character, but I gotta see how all this works out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Three Years Later

* * *

**

Rei walked into his room, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He took out his blade, laid it on a nearby table, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard a noise in his room. He turned and looked around the room, but saw nothing, so he shrugged it off and proceeded into the bathroom.

However, once Rei turned the shower on, the intruder slowly stepped out of the shadows.

The intruder exhaled. "That was too close for comfort." They looked around the room, and laughed. "He hasn't changed much…" After examining the room more, the intruder finally noticed the beyblade on the nightstand. They slowly walked over to it, picked it up, and examined that too. "Wow, Driger, it seems you've changed quite a bit."

Then shower turned off, and the intruder put the beyblade back on the nightstand. They looked at the door and smiled; he was about to come out.

The intruder walked silently back to it's hiding place and waited.

'_Hmm…I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs, I bet he wears boxers, black ones with…little white tigers on them.'_

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Rei walked out, only wearing a pair black boxers with little white tigers on them, and drying his long hair.

The intruder bit their bottom lip, and tried not to laugh, but it came out anyway.

Rei, hearing the laughter, looked to where it was coming from. He froze as he looked at the laughing person. "Kalea?"

The intruder sighed as the laughs subsided. "Hey, Rei."

Rei stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe your back."

"Believe it." Kalea said as she sat on the bed. "By the way, you should always walk around half-naked in front of your guests, it's very polite," she said sarcastically.

Rei walked over to his dresser to get shirt. "Well, it's not like I was expecting company," he looked at her, "why _are_ you here?"

Because I couldn't bear being away from you guys any longer," she said dramatically and pretended to wipe tears from eyes.

Rei rolled his eyes as he put on a black shirt, and sat next her. "Are you trying to avoid the question?"

She shrugged. "No, it's just something I don't want to tell you until I know something."

"You want to know how Kai's been." Rei stated.

"I haven't contacted him in three years, actually I haven't contacted any of you guys since I left…" she trailed off.

Rei nodded. "The day after you left none of us saw him, he just stayed in his room the whole day. The day after that when we got up he was gone, and he didn't come back for hours, but when he did come back he just went to his room. But after that everything went back to normal, we got up and trained together and everything, he even got in a couple of arguments with Tyson."

Kalea smiled. "That's good to know. Arguing with Tyson is always a good sign."

"He looks at that letter every day though." Rei said quietly.

"Oh, that reminds me! Did Max and Tyson get to eat their stuff?" she asked quickly.

Rei laughed. "Oh yeah, they couldn't get enough of it."

Kalea looked at Rei curiously. "How did you know I was gonna come back?"

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, your last words to me were 'Goodbye for now'." Kalea said thoughtfully.

"Oh, right. Well, I didn't really know if you were coming back or not, I was just hoping." Rei shrugged.

Kalea stood up. "Well, our birthday is in two days and what's a better present than seeing your twin after three years." Kalea smiled as she walked towards the window.

"But where will you go until then?" he asked.

Kalea smiled. "That's my little secret."

Rei sighed in disappointment. "I should've known."

"You've lasted three years without seeing me everyday, I'm sure you'll survive two more days." Kalea said as she opened the window. "Don't forget that you cant tell Kai I was here."

She was about to jump out, but something was holding her back. She looked at the hand on her wrist then at the person the hand belonged to, Rei.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye again, Kalea." Rei stated.

Kalea smirked then kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye…for now." She then jumped out of the window, leaving Rei there in pure shock.

**With Kalea**

Kalea crept silently into the hotel room, trying not to make her presence known, but it didn't work. The lights switched on as she tried to make her way through the kitchen.

Kalea stared at the person in the chair and sighed. "Hi, Tala."

"Hello, Kalea."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, this was very, very short, but the next will be much longer. I want to say thanks once again for having such great reviews for my prequel **Kai's Little Sister** from such wonderful reviewers. I decided I'm not gonna add another character like I said in the beginning, because I just wouldn't fit the story. I hope all of you like the sequel so far, and if you don't, too bad, now on to the questions. What is Tala doing in the hotel room? What's gonna happen to Kalea? And can Rei keep his mouth shut for two whole days? Check out the next chapter to find out! See ya!

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"Kai I have to tell you something." Rei said quickly.

Kai kept walking to his room, ignoring him.

"It's about Kalea." Rei said clearly.

Kai stopped. "What about her?"

Rei hesitated then sighed. "She's-."


	2. Not Exactly a Warm Reunion

**A/N **Hello again! I finally got this chapter out. I had to rewrite it like five times before I got it the way I wanted. Other than that I don't have an excuse for not getting the chappie out sooner( I just didn't want to get off my lazy ass and write), and I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer so…

* * *

**Chapter 2- Not Exactly a Warm Reunion**

"So…" Tala said, impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

Kalea crossed her arms too. "So what?"

"So, where have you been? You know it's not safe for you to just go wandering around everywhere!" Tala said quickly.

Kalea smirked. "Were you worried, Tala," she asked slowly. She just grinned when Tala groaned in frustration.

"Don't avoid the question, Kalea." Tala said fiercely.

"Would you please calm down?" Kalea asked as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes (just like her big brother ). "I just…went for a walk, and lost track of time."

Tala fixed her with a gaze, he knew she was lying. "I'm not stupid, Kalea, I know about the whole birthday thing in two days."

Kalea just sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "Oh, so your stalking me again?" (Yes, yes I know many of you are like 'again!' Well the explanation will come later, I promise.)

"Kalea, I've been hiding with you and helping you for years now," he smirked and walked to his room, "you'd be surprised at how well I know you by now."

Kalea smiled then opened her eyes slowly. "You know, I'm not too sure that's a good thing," she walked to her room and lay on her bed, "because I think the puts you in even more danger, Tala." Then she fell asleep.

**Next morning with the Bladebreakers**

Rei sat on then couch, thinking about his conversation with Kalea. There was only one more day until she came back again. But how was Kai going to react when he saw his sister again?

"I don't even think Kai like surprises; let alone what Kalea's going to do." Rei mumbled, but he didn't notice there was another person in the room.

"What did you say?" Kai asked from behind him.

Rei's eyes grew as he quickly turned to face Kai. "What? I didn't say anything."

Kai scowled at Rei. "I heard you say something about my sister and surprises, Rei."

"Oh. I noticed you and Kalea's birthday was tomorrow, and…I was going to plan a surprise party, but I wasn't sure if you liked surprises." Rei lied.

Kai scowled at him for a few moments before he started to walked to his room. "I hate surprises and birthdays, so don't try to pull anything."

Rei stared at him in disbelief. Kalea was about to surprise him on his birthday and by the sound of what Kai said he won't exactly be happy. So what other choice did Rei but to tell him?

"Kai I have to tell you something." Rei said quickly. Kai kept walking to his room, ignoring him.

"It's about Kalea." Rei said clearly.

Kai stopped. "What about her?"

Rei hesitated the sighed. "She's-."

"I'm right behind you, Kai." A voice interrupted. Kai and Rei both froze at the sound of the voice. Kai slowly turned to see Kalea standing in the doorway. "What? No, welcome back, Kalea," she asked with a smile.

They both just stared at her. She wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow, but there she was standing right there.

Kai was the first one to speak. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kalea's smile just grew. "I knew you were going to say something like that." Kai just glared darkly at her in response. She sighed. "You know if you keep doing that you face is going to get stuck, believe me I've seen it happen."

"Don't try to act like everything is okay just because you came back. It's been three years, Kalea, things have changed." Kai said coldly, and you could see a little hurt in Kalea's eyes.

"If I could've stayed with you guys I would have but I couldn't. If I would've stayed all of you would have gotten hurt!" Kalea said as her voice broke.

Kai's face stayed emotionless. "Then why are you here now? You just being here is putting us all back in danger, right?"

Kalea stared at him, her eyes watering up. "Yeah you're right," she sighed and wiped her eyes, "I shouldn't be here. Wanting to see your brother after three whole years is never a good reason to visit him." Kalea glared at Kai and gave Rei, who was silently watching the whole thing, a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving through the front door.

**Meanwhile with Tala**

Tala laid on his bed with his eyes closed, thinking. Soon he fell asleep, and dreamed.

**Dream**

...I sat on the tree branch looking down at the girl who just sat under it. Her hair was way longer than it used to be, and it was a deeper blue too. She was dressed in the latest Paris trends (Yes, she is in Paris) and she looked around silently before taking off her black sunglasses and finally relaxing. Now he could see her eyes, he knew them anywhere. They're the same as her brother's except hers seemed more distant, lonely, and sad. Being away from her brother for only a year had done this to her or was it why she ran from Biovolt? One or the other…maybe even a little of both, either way, she was hurting inside even though her face didn't show it. I was supposed to bring her back to Biovolt, and that's what I'm going to do.

I jumped out of the tree branch and landed next to her, but she didn't even look at me let alone act startled. I straitened and looked down at her, but she acted like I wasn't even there. Did she even know it was me?

"I'm not going back, Tala, I refuse. I will not fight if you try to drag me back with you," she paused and frowned, "but I guarantee that if you drag me back there…I will do everything within my power to kill you." That's really what she said, and I could tell she meant every word. She was probably a little emotionally unstable by this point, and I was sure she wouldn't hesitate."

So I took the earpiece out of my ear and let it fall to the ground before stepping on it. The connection was now lost, and there was no way to find them now. Kalea was surprised by your sudden actions and for the first time she looked up at you, with question plastered on her face.

I smiled kindly. "Why don't you just think of me as your bodyguard from now on? We'll run from them together." Her eyes were no longer distant, no longer lonely, and no longer sad as she grinned.

"So… how long have you been stalking me?" Tala stared at her in disbelief before laughing. It had been a while since I had laughed, and it kind of felt good. We stayed there for a little longer and laughed away all of our problems…or at least most of them.

**End of Dream**

There was a loud crash as some glass shattered and Tala woke up quickly, sitting upright in his bed. Then he heard footsteps behind the door and he knew… someone was in the house.

* * *

**A/N **YES! I AM DONE! Finally! Once again I am sorry it took so long, but all that matters now is that I got it out. Oh, and there won't be a sneak preview because I don't want to ruin anything for anyone. Also if this chapter doesn't seem to satisfy you then you can go check out some of my other names: Mrs. Rei Kon and Mrs. Keena Kon. Now onto the questions! Who's in the house with Tala? Will Kai ever forgive his sister? And will there finally be a happy reunion between them? Check out the next chapter to find out! See ya soon I hope! 


	3. The Brother I Never Had

**A/N **Hello again. This chapter will be pretty disappointing, but I've kept you waiting long enough. So here it goes...

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Brother I Never Had**

Tala jump out of the bed as more glass shattered. He quietly walked to the door of his room as silence came from the room beyond. He stood next to the door and listened, his heart beating fast. But what he heard next surprised him. It sounded like a sob, then someone sniffling. It sounded like someone was crying.

Tala opened the door a crack so he could look out into the room. There he saw Kalea sitting on the floor against the couch. He sighed in relief and began to open the door to walk out, but stopped as another sob came from Kalea. He couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were in the way, but he saw the tears fall onto her shaking hands that gripped a white scarf. Why was she crying?

"Kalea?" Tala called as he stepped out.

Kalea froze, her whole body going rigid. Her grip on the scarf tightened.

"Kalea," he called again, worry and concern clear in his voice.

Kalea started to shake her head slowly. "There's nothing wrong Tala. I just…" she sniffed, "I just need to be alone right now."

Tala walked towards where she was sitting on the floor. He looked around the room at the destruction. There was broken glass and shattered vases everywhere. He looked down at Kalea from where he was standing in front of her and shook his head. "You don't need to be alone. You need to be comforted."

Kalea slowly looked up at Tala with tear-filled eyes. A sob escaped her lips as the tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "Tala?"

Tala sat down on the floor next to Kalea and pulled her into a hug. She cried harder as she buried her face into Tala shirt. Tala rocked her back and forth, making soothing noises and telling her everything was all right. She wept and wept for what seemed like forever, but Tala was patient.

Soon Kalea's sobs quieted until it was just sniffling. When she stopped sniffling, and when Tala heard her breathing change and her whole body relax he knew she was asleep. He stopped rocking her and slowly stood up with her in his arms. He silently looked at the room again then walked back to his room, and laid her on his bed. He silently started to the door but was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Tala." Kalea called softly as he turned to leave. He just looked back at her in question. She smiled sleepily, "Thank you…your like…the brother I never…had…" Then she was asleep again.

Tala smiled. _'Get some sleep…little sis,' _he thought as he walked out. _'Yeah, she's the sister I never had.'

* * *

_

**A/N **Omg that painful. I am soooo sorry at the length of this, but I can't think of anything else to write. I have the same problem with my other sequel of **The Bladewreckers. **I absolutely despise writers block. This was terrible, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long just to get like a page of my writing. I'm so sorry.


End file.
